


Laundry

by monaboyd_archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-05
Updated: 2004-04-05
Packaged: 2018-04-11 13:26:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4437131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monaboyd_archivist/pseuds/monaboyd_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dom and Billy do the laundry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laundry

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Shirasade: this story was originally archived at the Monaboyd.net Archive, which was closed in September 2014 due to software issues and a lack of new submissions for several years . To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in October 2014. I e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact me using the e-mail address on the Monaboyd.net Archive collection profile.

Dom takes a delight in laundry. Basking with a silly pleasure in the way Billy’s clothes smell like him. Burying his face in Billy’s shirts on the way to the laundry hamper—shirts that smell of everything innately Billy—and indulging everything those smells call to mind. He inhales; his eyes closed, his cheeks just slightly flushed with pleasure…

And suddenly, Billy rounds the corner and sees him.

Blankly, “Dom?”

Dom’s head snaps up. “Oh!” Cheeks instantly aflame. “Yeah, what?”

“Were you just…smelling my shirt?”

Dom shifts uncomfortably on his heels. “No.”

Silence.

“Um, yeah, but you had a little lemon juice on the col—”

“Dom.” Billy says gently. Dom shoots him a meek look over his shoulder.

Billy moves slowly into the laundry room. “What did you smell?” His voice filled with mirth.

“Just you, of course. Your—” Dom’s breath hitches as Billy winds his arms around his lover’s waist.

“My?”

“Your smell.”

“What do I smell like?” Green eyes calmly fixed on gray.

“How the fuck should I know?” Dom rolls his eyes in attempt to look unaffected by Billy’s closeness. “You just…smell like you.”

Billy leans in close. He purrs in low voice, accompanied by a slight pressure of fingers on the small of Dom’s back. “Tell me.”

Dom straightens, inadvertently shifting closer into Billy’s embrace. “You smell like…”  
Dom cranes his neck forward to breathe in the scent of Billy’s warm cotton t-shirt.

“You smell like woodchips.”

“Mmm, I was stoking the fire earlier.” One of Billy’s hands comes up to brush across Dom’s forehead.

“Mmm, no. That’s you.” Dom hums, leaning into the caress. “Part of your smell. You always have it.” He grins into Billy’s neck.

“And…nutmeg. Just barely.” Dom places a light kiss on the underside of Billy’s chin.

“I can taste in on you sometimes.”

Billy gasps, almost inaudibly, and weaves his fingers though Dom’s hair, pulling him closer still; against his chest, which is heaving a bit more noticeably now. He presses a kiss to Dom’s forehead.

“And…sweat…” Dom’s fingers are at Billy’s elbow, they come down to hold his wrist. Not firmly, or possessively, but yearningly. Moving over it as though he were newly discovering the curve of each bone against flesh, every vein throbbing beneath skin. A sigh escapes Dom as Billy drops a kiss to his temple, sweeping over his brow, then lower to suckle at his neck, an action that pulls a moan from a quivering red mouth. Dom inhales sharply, and murmurs a word to low for Billy to hear.

“What?” Billy says this a bit roughly, as his hands come down from around Dom’s neck, to firmly grasp his hips. All he can focus on is finding his way into a warm, wonderful Dom kiss and staying inside it for as long as humanly possible.

Dom growls, voice harsh with desire. “And sex. Most of all you smell of sex.”

Billy drops a fierce kiss at the edge of Dom’s mouth, then picking up a neatly folded, freshly clean shirt of Dom’s and draping it casually over his neck and shoulders, letting the fabric gather near his throat, offering Billy a nice whiff of spring breezes, mowed grass, fruity drinks, fresh tears, and everything indefinably Dom. He smiles, and tosses the shirt aside.

“You never cease to amaze me.”

The kiss is waylaid yet again—this time for a hug. A simple heartfelt gesture that warms him all over in a way that not even absolute completion inside of Dom can do.

“And you never cease to surprise.” Dom pulls away for an earnest look into honest eyes.

The kiss comes, and deepens. The hamper of fresh, folded laundry is dispersed.

It is a comfortable pillow.


End file.
